Gabriel's Creature
by Rightor
Summary: Seeing as his father was hard at work creating his new world, his brothers Michael and Lucifer were playing with the animals, and his third brother Raphael too busy trying to figure out clouds, Gabriel's stuck by himself and alone. But when his father hands him the box full of parts to create his own creation, he doesn't hesitate.


**A/N: Saw this on Pinterest and thought this was adorable. Used dialogue from the post I saw on Pinterest, so credit goes to rightful owner of that. Quick little drabble, hope you enjoy! :)**

There really wasn't anything at the time. God had his four sons, the only angels (or as he called them) he had time to create, a large globe made of water and land which he named Earth, and the sun that was shining way too brightly for anything to be able to function on his new world. Michael and Lucifer, his two eldest children, were off playing with the few animals he had time to create including deer and tigers and a few other exotic creatures while Raphael, the third eldest was hard at work trying to amuse himself with fluffy white things that would disappear when he swung at them with his chubby arm in the sky. With his father and three other brothers distracted, Gabriel, the fourth and youngest angel had nothing to do.

His brothers and himself were merely children, Michael and Lucifer prancing after the deer that they had frightened off and Raphael trying unreasonably hard to capture the white mists of air in the sky, so his boredom got the best of his relatively quickly and he made his way to his father. God was concentrated on something far more important, however, and couldn't focus on his youngest's need for attention at the time. He was trying to adjust the sun's heat and light perfectly that way anything he created could live peacefully on the Earth without too much discomfort. Sure, it'd be flawed and at times there'd be heat waves or a certain section across the entire world that was just a bit hotter than the rest, but if he could make the best balance between heat and light, he'd be happy.

Gabriel, bored out of his skull, ignored his father's whisking hand that indicated for him to shoo off and tugged on God's sleeve. "Daddy, I'm lonely and bored. Will you play with me?" His attention sparked when he saw the sun his father had created and was working on and immediately got an idea, "I want to make something too!"

"Gabriel," God growled, "I'm at work. Please, go play with your brothers."

Unfortunately, Gabriel wasn't that easy and he stomped his feet with displeasure and glowered, "Dad," he whined before repeating, "I want to make something too!"

Finally taking into account his son's relentlessness, God sighed and stepped down from his hard work with the sun and turned to a small box of parts he would use to assemble different animals and creatures and handed it to his son, "Here, take this. Go nuts."

Gabriel squealed with joy as he ran off, the box shuffling with items inside as he did. Hours later, God had finally managed the perfect ratio between the light and heat and called for his sons to take a head count. He liked to do this every so often when he was busy at work and couldn't look after his children because despite being on a land he created, his sons weren't safe. He had just banished his sister, Darkness, into a forbidden place and he wasn't sure it'd stick. The last thing he needed was one of his boys being held hostage by his angry sister who was blinded with the thought of revenge after he had practically locked her up.

Raphael was there first, complaining that his father should make the, what the third son named, clouds more compacted that way he could actually grab them without them disappearing. Once Dad counted him, the boy ran off and headed back to his intense session of cloud-grabbing. Next were Lucifer and Michael who came barreling towards their father, an angry tiger chasing after them. They were laughing with such delight, as if the razor-clawed beast behind them was nothing more than one of their brothers chasing after them. God sighed, rolled his eyes, and counted their heads before they ran off again, still cracking up and still with an angry black-striped overgrown cat on their heels.

Three. There were only three heads and last God checked, he had four kids. He furrowed his eyebrows, scratched his head, and looked around for his youngest. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Gabriel in quite awhile.

"Gabriel, where are you?" He called and only seconds later did he see the silhouette of his youngest boy running towards him gleefully, something tucked under his arm. Relief washed over him, thankful his son was okay and not at the merciless hands he knew his sister'd have if she ever got them on his son.

"Dad, look!"

God, who never seemed to be confused, was perplexed at what his child was showing him. "What... is that?"

"It's a platypus!"

It had a beak... something God visioned would be on flying animals and had fur... something he visioned would be on land animals. It really did look like his kid had just taken a handful of parts and squished it together onto a body and now it was living and breathing and moving its legs in protest of being held out on display.

"Can we keep it, Dad? Pleeease?"

His father looked at him with surprised eyes, almost immediately about to deny his kid's request before he saw the pure proudness and happiness in them and sighed, "Sure, fine. Just put it in Australia with all the other, uh, _things._ "

Gabriel grinned brightly, jumping up and down in delight as he raced towards the continent, nothing being able to stop him. He felt invincible. Incredible. Magnificant. Powerful! He had created this adorable creature that waddled around and had a beak and he never been so pleased with himself in his entire life.

And although Lucifer's dog would obey his command and would sit when he said and when Gabriel told his platypus to sit, it just rolled onto its side, it was okay because it was his sideways platypus and that's all that mattered.


End file.
